


Transformers MTMTE / LL Reader Insert – Christmas Confessions

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Two drabbles based upon this Christmas request: Rodimus or Ultra Magnus using Christmas as a way to confess to Fem reader that they have feelings. Cuteness and fluff :)
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Reader, Rodimus/You, Ultra Magnus/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	1. Ultra Magnus / Minimus Ambus

Ultra Magnus wasn’t sure what he was thinking, planning to ask you out. Maybe the Christmas spirit was getting to him, or maybe it was just that he couldn’t wait any longer; either way, he had to tell you immediately.

He had given other mechs ample opportunity to ask you out, and a few had. If he knew any of them personally, Ultra Magnus would have stepped aside and never even thought about his upcoming proposal. It did concern him somewhat that you had rejected every mech that had asked you out; what if you were repulsed by the idea of a relationship with a Cybertronian?

‘ _This is a mistake,_ ’ Ultra Magnus thought to himself. ‘ _I should be writing up reports, not daydreaming of the impossible._ ’

Ultra Magnus knew that his inner argument was moot. There would be no way in a million years that he would be able to write while his processor was in such a turmoil. Where reports usually brought him inner peace, he found he couldn’t focus, as every thought became a charming reverie of what if? What if your radiant smile was directed at him? What if you envisioned your life by his side? What if he could make you happy? What if the two of you could find love?

Presumably you were at the Christmas party in the Recreation Room with everybody else, so that’s where Ultra Magnus headed. Every step closer to you felt like a mistake that he couldn’t stop himself from making. Humans and Cybertronians were simply incongruous. You wouldn’t live as long as him. You needed an environment with oxygen, which would make travelling to some places impossible. Ultra Magnus didn’t need to eat or rest in the same manner that you did. Nothing about his decision to ask you out made any sense. And yet, if he didn’t at least try to build a better life with you, he knew he would regret it for as long as he would live.

Upon hearing the music thumping out loudly from the Rec Room, Ultra Magnus paused. What if this was a mistake? He wasn’t the kind of mech to go partying, yet his first instinct was that you were probably here. Did that make the two of you a bad match? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was how light his spark became when he heard you laugh, or saw you smile, or even when you simply said his name.

Hoping that it wouldn’t be too hard to find you in such a large, crowded room Ultra Magnus stepped inside. All his regrets and doubts melted away when he saw you sitting in the nearest corner, reading a book. Of course, you would find peace in the chaos; you always did. Whenever there was a party, it seemed that you would participate for a while, then go and sit on your own, usually reading a book without a care in the world.

Ultra Magnus pulled out a datapad from his subspace, and then approached you. He cleared his vocaliser, making you look up.

“Excuse me, (Y/N),” He said gently, “Please may I join you?”

You smiled and gestured for him to sit. With that, Ultra Magnus read his datapad, leaving you to return to your book. He would ask you out at this party, but for now he simply wanted to sit and read with you, enjoying the serenity that you brought.


	2. Rodimus

Rodimus twirled the mistletoe around in his servos. Was this plant really so great? For something that made humans smooch, he thought it would be way more impressive. Whatever; earthlings were weird. So long as the plant got your attention, Rodimus really didn’t care what it looked like.

Closing his optics, he sent you a message on his internal feed.

_(Y/N), this is important. I have a human questionnaire I need you to take so I can upgrade your personal information on the ship’s computers. Meet me in my hab-suite… And bring that sweet racing game for after… I wanna beat your high score._

Not long after, Rodimus received a reply from you.

_Sure thing, I’ll be right there. Oh, and you’ll never beat me at Mario Kart, I have been training my entire life to kick your aft._

Rodimus snickered, thinking about responding with the fact that he could turn into an actual car, but he was afraid if he did, the two of you would end up in a text war and you would never get to him.

Fortunately, with your lack of wheels it took you a while to get to Rodimus, which gave him plenty of time to prepare. When you arrived, he was leaning boredly against his hab-suite door.

“Ugh, _finally_ ,” He whined. “What took you so long?”

“Bite me,” You replied sarcastically, having had this conversation a hundred times in the past.

“If you insist,” Rodimus winked.

You shook your head, “Alright, whatever. Where’s this silly questionnaire thingy?”

Rodimus handed you a datapad and you switched on the screen, fully expecting one of Ultra Magnus’ exams about human behaviour and how it might affect the ship. Instead, there was only one multiple-choice question, was definitely written by Rodimus.

_It's Christmas and you’re single. What do you do?_

  1. _Look to the nearest bot and kiss him._
  2. _Look to the nearest bot and tell him he’s all you’ve ever wanted._
  3. _Look to the nearest bot and think about interfacing._
  4. _All of the above._



You stared incredulously at the datapad, only looking up when you heard Rodimus’ hab-suite door opening.

“Holy Christmas…” You gaped at the ceiling in Rodimus’ room. Every inch was covered in mistletoe.

“So,” Rodimus grinned cockily. “You can either stay outside and miss out on all of _me,_ or you could step inside, answer my quiz, and kiss me for all this mistletoe. I figure, if one piece equals a kiss, then all of this has gotta lead to a fragging hot make-out session.”

“You’re asking me out,” You breathed.

“Yeah I am, because you are one stone cold fox,” Rodimus winked, though there was a definite uneasiness about him, and you could tell just by looking that he was afraid of your possible rejection.

Taking a deep breath, you stepped slowly into the hab-suite, “Rodimus, you are all I’ve ever wanted. So now, I would like to make out with you, while thinking about interfacing, in the future.”

“YES! I KNEW YOU’D PICK 4.”

Without waiting, Rodimus picked you up and crushed his lips against yours. Humans were right; mistletoe was great.


End file.
